Xaren
Xaren Small Outsider (Extraplanar, Earth) Hit Dice: 3d8+6 (19 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), burrow 20 ft. Armor Class: 25 (+1 size, +2 Dex, +12 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 23 Base Attack/Grapple: +5/+7 Attack: Bite +6 melee (2d8+2) Full Attack: Bite +6 melee (2d8+2) and 3 claws +4 melee (1d3+1) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Adamantine bite, devour enchantment Special Qualities: All-around vision, earth glide, damage reduction 5/bludgeoning, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to cold and fire, resistance to electricity 10, tremorsense 60 ft. Saves: Fort +5, Ref +5, Will +3 Abilities: Str 15, Dex 14, Con 15, Int 10, Wis 11, Cha 8 Skills: Hide +12, Intimidate +2, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +6, Listen +6, Move Silently +5, Search +6, Spot +8, Survival +6 (+8 following tracks or underground) Feats: Combat Reflexes, Improved Sunder (B), Multiattack Environment: Elemental Plane of Earth Organization: Solitary, pair, or cluster (3–5) Challenge Rating: 4 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually neutral Advancement: 4–6 HD (Small); 7–14 HD (Medium); 15–21 HD (Large); 22–45 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: - The wide body of this odd creature appears to be constituted of shiny pebbles. A large mouth tops its head, while three arms, eyes, and short legs are symmetrically positioned around it. Xaren are closely related to xorn, being slightly smaller with shinier hides. Hailing from the Elemental Plane of Earth, they occasionally venture to the Material Plane to feed or when summoned by spellcasters. Xaren feed on metal, preferring iron, copper, silver, gold and electrum. If refined metal objects cannot be found, they will dine on ore. Xaren and xorn generally are indifferent to one another and rarely cooperate. They are often hunted by dao, who view xaren as a threat to their riches. As a result, dao do not enslave xaren. Xaren are about 3 feet tall and wide and weigh about 120 pounds. Xaren speak Common and Terran. A xaren can be summoned with a summon nature's ally X spell. COMBAT Like xorns, xaren eat metal and only attack other creatures to acquire metal goods they carry. Xaren can smell metal up to 20 feet away, and if the metal is magically enhanced, the range doubles. Like xorn, a xaren’s favorite mode of attack is to lie in ambush beneath a stony surface. A cluster of xaren will often send a single member to negotiate for food while the remainder position themselves for a surprise attack. Adamantine Bite (Ex): A xaren's bite attack counts as adamantine for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction and hardness. All-Around Vision (Ex): A xaren's symmetrically placed eyes allow it to look in any direction, providing a +4 racial bonus on Spot and Search checks. A xaren can’t be flanked. Devour Enchantment (Su): When a xaren destroys a magic weapon with a sunder attempt, it devours it. The xaren immediately gains 1 point of Constitution per point of enchantment bonus of the weapon (including bonuses due to weapon properties such as keen or flaming). The xaren loses these points of Constitution at the rate of one per hour. Earth Glide (Ex): A xaren can glide through stone, dirt, or almost any other sort of earth except metal as easily as a fish swims through water. Its burrowing leaves behind no tunnel or hole, nor does it create any ripple or other signs of its presence. A move earth spell cast on an area containing a burrowing xaren flings the xaren back 30 feet, stunning the creature for 1 round unless it succeeds on a DC 15 Fortitude save. Originally appeared in Monster Manual II (1983). Category:Outsiders